1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jacks and more particularly pertains to a new dual hydraulic jack system for more quickly raising the jack up to a load to be lifted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of jacks is known in the prior art. More specifically, jacks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,229; U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,860; U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,496; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,094; U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,867; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,492.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new dual hydraulic jack system. The inventive device includes a base and a dual pump assembly mounted on a top of the base. The dual pump assembly comprises an inner piston assembly movably positioned in a first fluid chamber and an outer piston assembly movably positioned in a second fluid chamber. A jack assembly is provided for lifting a load. The jack assembly includes a jack piston assembly that is movably positioned in a third fluid chamber. A reservoir is provided for holding fluid in an interior of the reservoir. A first fluid channel is provided for providing fluid communication between the first, second and third fluid chambers. A second fluid channel is provided for providing fluid communication between the reservoir and the first and second fluid chambers. A first conduit is provided for providing fluid communication between the reservoir and the third fluid chamber. A plurality of valves is provided for controlling unidirectional flow of the fluid through the first and second fluid channels.
In these respects, the dual hydraulic jack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of more quickly raising the jack up to a load to be lifted.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of jacks now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new dual hydraulic jack system construction wherein the same can be utilized for more quickly raising the jack up to a load to be lifted.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the jacks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dual hydraulic jack system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art jacks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a base and a dual pump assembly mounted on a top of the base. The dual pump assembly comprises an inner piston assembly movably positioned in a first fluid chamber and an outer piston assembly movably positioned in a second fluid chamber. A jack assembly is provided for lifting a load. The jack assembly includes a jack piston assembly that is movably positioned in a third fluid chamber. A reservoir is provided for holding fluid in an interior of the reservoir. A first fluid channel is provided for providing fluid communication between the first, second and third fluid chambers. A second fluid channel is provided for providing fluid communication between the reservoir and the first and second fluid chambers. A first conduit is provided for providing fluid communication between the reservoir and the third fluid chamber. A plurality of valves is provided for controlling unidirectional flow of the fluid through the first and second fluid channels.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the jacks mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new dual hydraulic jack system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art jacks, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dual hydraulic jack system economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system for more quickly raising the jack up to a load to be lifted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system which includes a base and a dual pump assembly mounted on a top of the base. The dual pump assembly comprises an inner piston assembly movably positioned in a first fluid chamber and an outer piston assembly movably positioned in a second fluid chamber. A jack assembly is provided for lifting a load. The jack assembly includes a jack piston assembly that is movably positioned in a third fluid chamber. A reservoir is provided for holding fluid in an interior of the reservoir. A first fluid channel is provided for providing fluid communication between the first, second and third fluid chambers. A second fluid channel is provided for providing fluid communication between the reservoir and the first and second fluid chambers. A first conduit is provided for providing fluid communication between the reservoir and the third fluid chamber. A plurality of valves is provided for controlling unidirectional flow of the fluid through the first and second fluid channels.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system that saves time for the user. The present invention utilizes a jacking system that uses both high and low pressure ratios to lift a load. The present invention uses dual pumps having a high-pressure ratio to more quickly move a jack assembly up to a load when there is little load pressure exerted on the jack assembly. Once pressure on the jack assembly increases one of the dual pumps stops delivering fluid to the jack assembly providing a lower pressure ratio causing the jack assembly to move less quickly thus more precisely.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new dual hydraulic jack system that can reduce the potential of injury to a user due to repetitive arm or leg motions from operating a jack that has a single low-pressure ratio. Jacks having a single low-pressure ratio require a user to activate the jack relatively many more times to cover the same distance that the present invention can cover with less operation by the user. The less the user has to activate the jack the less susceptible the user will be to repetitive motion injury.